bella got a back bone today
by ilovemywolfboys12345678910
Summary: what happens when Bella finds out that Edward brings the Daniel clan into forks and Bella finds out some secrets into town what happens when Bella has some secrets as well how does Maria fit into this whole thing. read and find out read and review .no nasty comments please if you review ill add another chapter.


**MY STORY OF WHEN BELLA MEETS THE CULLEN'S EXTENDED FAMILY.( KATE,IRAN,TANYA,CARMEN,ELZARE. THERE IS NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED AND I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CREATIVITY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS THANKS. SORRY IF SPELLING ISN'T CORRECT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ IT NOT EVERYONE HAS TO HAVE PERFECT WRITING.**

_**THIS STORY STARTS WHEN BELLA HAS A BAD DAY AT SCHOOL AND SHE IS PISSED OFF AT EDWARD FOR KEEPING SECRECTS FROM HER. SO SHE JUST WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN OUR BELLA GROWS A BACKBONE...**_

_**STORY STARTS HERE:**_

**Bella walks in her house to see alice cullen standing there in her living the hell are you doing in my house charlie's gone on a fishing trip so what do you want? didnt that asshole eddie tell you people not to bother me?. I am pissed off at him for lieing to me and he made thoes bitches come here in my town? god why doesnt he listen if he wants to have his " extended family" over then make sure those girls stay far away from me and him but no he wont do says as she slams the door and goes to the frigator and grabs a coke.**

** WHOA Bella, calm down alright. i just came to tell you that they are at our house now and what to meet edwards girl friend. alice was getting pissed and she couldnt help it who was this girl talking about that was here family after doesnt like the way bella is talking about just wanted to slap her. who the hell are you talking about bitch you dont even know them? and you dont run this town, last time i checked my family and i ran this town and the wolves so go to hell alice said as she and the douch head edward cullen, who just reappeared went to walk out the door not before my hand collided with he hair and pulled it all out and made her look like a rat; hell she looks enough like one even with the hair on her head that she calls a mop. **

** Edward grabbed alice from behind and then she yells,you dont own shit that's my family your talking about! lets go home honey before i hurt the human alice said with anger in her voice. bella dinnt really care because she was angry and hurt right before she turned around to go back into her house she turned around and saw edward and alice making out. then he said to alice lets go home was nothing but a toy to play with just like before i cant believe she fell for it again. then they were gone in a blur of speed.**

**bella yelled out after them oh hell no you wont bitches. i will ruin you and your family lives. i'll run this town better than you ever could. fuck you thats one from rosalie bitches...HAHA you'll get whats coming to you soon. you cheating son of a bitches and thats a promise. **

**bella went inside and she knew edward and alice were going hunting to blow off steam to beable to control there emotions from becoming to suspitious to jasper and the family. little did they know that the whole family knew of what they were up to and me and jasper were about to get revenge, hey guys ill be there in ten i sent to jasper who replyed in a second ok babe see you there. next i called the wolves and then they came and we were almost to the cullens porch when alice and edward said what the hell are you doing here wolves? oh were just bringing bella to the house to her friends right bells? jake asked yuP i said poping the "p" at the end and then jasper came out and pulled me by his side and said where were you babe? oh i was just hunting with edward . **

**ok well this is crazy because it seems to me that my fake true mate alice was cheating on me with my ex- brother named edward. how insain. because it seems to me that my true family and mate are here with me. jasper says as always so calm and collected and then jasper lets out his anger on the cheating trio and then they act as if there scared and then jasper lunges at edward and knocks him to the ground punching him in the face and then edward attemped to roll over on top of jasper to punch him but jasper knew what was coming and pined his arms up above his head and he growled and then he spoke in a deathly calm voice and said you cheated on my bella and she is pissed but instead of finnishing you off my self i think i'll let my mate handle that. everyone knew that the major had came out to play and he was a force to be reckond with.**

**bella honey show them your true form. the major side of jasper said. i think its about time these two animal feeders learn what if feels like to be betrayed.**

**with said.**

**she started to transform into a beatuiful vampire who had blue eyes as blue as the ocean and was 6 foot and 4 inches tall. the same hight as jasper. she was powerful .she had so many powers that its un real . these are the list of powers she has down below.**

**1\. she has the power to change her and others apperance. **

** sceneary **

** strength **

**4\. super speed.**

** technech.**

**6\. mind reading**

**7\. fashion designer **

** of the elements, win,water,earth,fire and all the rest of them.**

**9\. going invisable.**

**10\. scent untracable unless wating it to be.**

**11\. just knowing things like peter**

** cabability.**

**13\. power of pain like jane**

**14\. power of mist that can knock you out.**

**16\. beable to tell when you lie or say the truth.**

** control**

** object around without touching them.**

**and finally number talent 20 then 21.**

**20\. she can control the sun and the other planet and how they affect the earth and how they dont affect the earth. if you want to see saturn at night time and all she has to do is focus on moving the planet as close to us as she can so we can see it with out making us turn into a barbague.**

**21.( the last one)**

**she is able to create a shield so powerful that nothing can get out or in the shield unless she wants it to and the shield attracts heat to keep people warm in the winder and that shield can change anyone back into a human for 9 months and then she has to change them back.**

**there is no way a bitch like her could have that many powers its impossiable.**

**no edward and alice its not impossiable a new voice added to the group. when the shadow steped out it was the voltuir and they were and his brothers smirked at the confuson and shock on there faces. **

**you see now that isabella here is vampire but a lot diffrent than most of you . i know that because she is my biological daughter i was married to her mother and aro snapped his fingers at all of the voltuir and they all took off there fake looks to show there true forms. **

**they aro said point to his fellow voltuir members are apart of our family and they are eather her brothers and sisters or aunt or uncle and only me and her mother rule the voltuir and the vampires completly. so isabella show them what you can do and please dispose of them but first major i think some old friends want to say something. and again another major group of vampires and jaspers old friends came into view on the cullen property.**

**maria,and her army the major growled at her. now now jasper calm down she wont hurt you. after all she is your other mate. so here is your other surpise son. aro has said with confused the hell outta jasper.**

**peter,charlotte. jasper said and went and gave charlotte and peter a hug. i've missed you so much jasper said. we know now edward and alice looked worried and scared they should be you dont mess with the voltuir and you dont mess with major or his damn family**

**aro,**

**cauis**

**marcus,**

**demitra,**

**felix,**

**chelisa,**

**jane ,**

**alic**

**and all the rest of the volturi**

**and then the cullens**

**jasper,**

**bella,**

**peter,**

**charlotte,**

**rosalie,**

**emmett,**

**carslile,**

**esme,**

**tanya ,**

**kate,**

**iran ,**

**carmen,**

**elzenar ,**

**jacob,**

**sam,**

**paul,**

**leah,**

**quil,**

**embry,**

**collin,**

**brady,**

**seth,**

**and all the other wolves,**

**then there was maria's army**

**maria,**

**jake,**

**isbella,**

**bentio,**

**carmen,**

**ashley,**

**shian,**

**crystal,**

**sky,**

**phillip,**

**phillip,**

**bentley,**

**ryan**

**ronnie,**

**kelly,**

**merie,**

**nancy**

**nicole,**

**jean,**

**micheal,**

**stephine,**

**malcom,**

**tylor,**

**rylan,**

**dominic**

**letty,**

**mia,**

**vince,**

**rosia,**

**leon,**

**lesia,**

**jonny,**

**brandon,**

**hennysee,**

**bentley,**

**cheyenne,**

**and many more so that equals out to be 215 total that wanted edward and alice to pay for what they did haha bitches your done for and **

**aro said for everyone to let me and jasper and maria get our peace of them first then after we do then we join in. we did alright bella set them on fire, jasper ripped off there lmbs and cursed like a salor and maria put out the fire with her water abilitys and they were dead after the rest were done with them and i was laughing my ass off as soon as we got back to the house and jasper pulled maria and me close to him and said iam going to have my hands full with the troubble you to make up together . hell yeah we both said at the same time causing us to go into a fit of giggles and jasper pulled maria into a kiss and then me and we lived happly ever after.**

**THE END OF MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL EVERY ONE ABOUT MY STORYS. THIS STORY IS BY ****ilovemywolfboys12345678910 .**


End file.
